You Are My Brother
by Mantinas
Summary: Another song fic. Set to Episode 24 in R2. Slight LuluRoloLulu if you squint or just brotherly love. Be sure to read everything and it will make sense. Lelouch is dead; shot. And Rolo is the only one to mourn him.


You Are My Brother

Mantinas-Well, I've been wanting to do this for some time; and now I've decided to do it. nTo just take a small break from "Insanity" and write this. Slight LuluRoloLulu.

Disclaimer-I do not own the lullaby or the show/manga! I! Own! Nothing!!!

"_la" character singing._

_La story verse, not character singing._

------ ------

The crowd was thinning rapidly. They had no reason to remain; Lelouch was dead and peace would rein with Nunnally. End of story. Life will go on. Even the disbanded Black Knights were freed and left, never sparing a second glance at the boy.

But one stayed behind. His eyes were wide with horror, tears brimming at their bases threatening to fall. For him, this was hell. His brother, his only reason for living…, was gone. He quickly gained control of his body and sprinted over to the fallen prince. He knelt down until he sat with Lelouch laying before him. He gently lifted him up by his shoulders until he had his back cradled on his arm like a baby.

Rolo gazed down at his dead brother. He hugged him tightly, his tears soaking whatever they touched. He had lost nothing up until now. He never thought it would hurt this much.

Strangely, he remembers this lullaby some of the younger children sang to one another on those nights it was too hard to sleep. Songs their parents sang to them before they were kidnapped and left there within the Order. But it did not really fit this particular occasion. Lelouch did not mean that much, but as family. No matter how jealous he became whenever he was around girls, he could never admit to himself that he loved Lelouch more than that.

Rolo began to rock back-and-forth, his tears still cascading down his cheeks, wetting his and Lelouch's outfits. He begins to sing.

"_You are my brother,_

_My only brother,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey."_

He began to tear up. This was not fair! How could anyone try to take Lelouch's life? True he was a liar, a spoiled prince, a murderer. But did that really mean that he deserved to die? The Black Knights killed many a Britannian, yet were pardoned. And Rolo…, Rolo killed more than anyone. He was drowning in blood. Yet here he sat, cradling his brother's corpse.

All alone.

"_You'll never know, bro,_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take my brother away."_

He had managed to sing with barely any hindrance from his tears. It was like he was back with the cult all over again. All those years. Trapped. Alone. Afraid that his heart would give out. Afraid of V.V.'s temper, his words.

Rolo carried Lelouch bridal style, humming the next verse to himself. His Knightmare Frame was waiting for him. Rolo got in the cock pit, Lelouch sitting on his lap.

He took off and flew to an outcrop from a hill, overlooking the sea.(1)

Rolo took the emergency hatchet from his Knightmare and began cutting wood, making a pier. He made it long enough and sturdy enough to hold the elder's weight. He gently picked up the body, stiff from rigor mortis, and laid in of the pier. Thankful that he had the hindsight to position Lelouch's body before beginning work on the wood.

He grabbed a brach and doused it in back up fuel and laid it down at the foot of the pier and struck a match. He flung the match and ran a safe distance away. The pier lit up, engulfing the wood and its noble weight to cinders.

It was an honorable death. And what's more, it was made and done out of love.

_The other night, bro,_

_When I was sleeping;_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, bro, I was mistaken,_

_So I hung my head and I cried._

Rolo hung his head out of respect and to hide his tears. This was disgraceful; having already cried on him and now during such an honor.

He felt a slight weight wrapped around his shoulder and another on his right shoulder. He tensed as he felt the weight lift off from his shoulder and something gently, almost chastely pressed onto his jaw bone and disappeared.

He pressed his right finger tips over the spot and he knew everything was going to be ok. He smiled, though the tears still fell. His brother forgave him. His brother liked that his body would receive the treatment of King Arthur himself. And he would always remain by him, even in death. This proved that. And Rolo was happy.

He watched the flames engulf the rest of the pier. The only remains of Lelouch were bones of which Rolo would bury after they cooled off.

_You are my brother,_

_My only brother._

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey._

_You'll never know, bro,_

_How much I love you._

_And-no-one-will e-ver take you away.(2)_

------ ------

1)Yes, that is Rolo's grave site.

2)I did it so that you know to speed those words up and go into the original tempo, beat, and rhythm at ever, so I had you hold the 'e' like 'take' in the original lyrics.

Mantineus-Why did I change a nursery rhyme and turn it into this? As the Tootsie pop people(whom I don't own!) always say: The world may never know.


End file.
